Mad Tales from a Mad Man
by Glen Aaronson
Summary: A set of stories from before and after the Great War. Most of the stories will follow the same character as he adventures through a torn world. Rated M for blood, gore, cussing, and other things.


Well, hello there people, it is I, Glen Aaronson. Right here I have a little project I started while trying to find the urge to continue my other story. If I am lucky, this is the only Fallout story that mostly takes place before the Great War and elsewhere in the world. If I'm wrong, someone tell please so I don't sound…at least somewhat obnoxious. This will be more or less a collection of short stories—I saying this mostly because of massive amount that it between chapters at times, though they are all still connected—chronicling my OCs from before, during, and after the Great War—mostly since this gives me a bit more freedom with my OCs than my other story. Well…onto the story.

**Classified Location in Alaska, January 23rd, 2071**

The snow around him exploded as he burst from the snow. The massive man grabbed the Chinese soldier right in front of him-the reason why he jumped from cover-and rammed a Bowie knife with an extended blade into the base of the man's neck. As he pulled the knife free of the corpse, he lunged for the other soldier. Before the man had time to scream or open fire on the attacker, the man rammed the knife into the soldier's chest. Without a single word, the attacker twisted the large knife before ripping it out of the soldier's chest and wiping the blood and bits of gore that collected along the serrated edge along the back of the Bowie knife on the soldier's uniform. He made to small cuts on the back of his left index finger before he replaced the knife back into its sheath on the back of his left forearm.

Pulling down the sleeve of the long black duster, he quickly checked his surroundings for other enemies before resituating his duster and tightening the black headband around his bald head. His blood red skin, black clothing, 6 foot 10 inch height, and large bulk made the man a perfect target for snipers. After making sure that there was no one nearby, Megalord vi Bronstar Knight quickly head off into the snow drenched forest, towards the rendezvous point for his mission.

It didn't take long for the massive man to make to rendezvous point, a ridge that was roughly 2 miles outside a Chinese Military Base. M crouched down next what looked like a normal snow bank, the only thing that hinted otherwise was the barrel of an AI AS50 sniper rifle sticking from the snow bank. "You encounter any problems, elder brother?" A female voice with a mixed southern and Brooklyn accent whispered from inside the snow bank.

"Nothin' too troublin', little sister." M murmured with the same accent as the female.

The snow bank shifted only in the slightly, hinting that the woman had nodded. The duo sat in cold silence as they waited for the third member of their team to join them. Their current mission was to deliver a low-yield nuclear device into the Chinese Base they were watching. Ten minutes later, M turned at the sound of light breathing behind them. A tall man with light gray hair and deathly pale skin came running up and crouched down next to the hidden woman. The man was wearing clothing similar to M's own; only his version was completely white to match the current environment. "I'm sorry I'm a little late you two, I ran into some trouble a bit back that need to be dealt with." The man said with a thick British accent.

"Don't worry Khronos-man. It's all good." M said with a small smile, "You got the package?"

Khronos lifted the large metal case that he had been carrying with him. Light dents and nicks covered one side of the case, but nothing that would hint at the device inside being damage. "The trouble I ran into seemed fairly obstinate about getting their hands on this. But as always, none can defeat a Hollegeboren."

"Hell-to-the-fuck-to-the-yeah!" M yelled as he and Khronos bumped fists.

M's younger sister suddenly rose out of her lying position and glared darkly at the giant red-skinned man. Her entire body was dressed in a ghillie suit customized for a winter environment with the only piece of flesh exposed was her bright golden eyes and the surrounding area. As M had mentioned earlier, this woman was his younger sister, Melody li Nyanmoon Knight. "Would you two like to pop off a few fucking flares while you're at it? Just to make sure that every Red in the area knows where the fuck we are?" She hissed angrily. The two men instantly straightened up and quickly shook their heads. Melody continued to glare at them before sighing, lying back down, and resighting her rifle. "Whatever, just get going you two. It's cold and I want to get back to the Compound."

"'Kay Mel, we'll be back in a bit." M said with a nod before getting up and motioning for Khronos to follow after him. "Have fun huntin', little sis." He added with a wide grin and a wink before they headed down the slope towards the Chinese base.

"Don't I always?" Melody murmured to no one in particular as she watched the two men through her scope.

**A Brief Explanation of Things**

The Chinese Base was one of the first bases that the People's Republic of China had constructed when they invaded Alaska in 2066. The base's original purpose was the main control center for the Chinese forces but since the capture of Anchorage, its usage had since decreased to a major stop for convoys from Anchorage to the front lines. U.S. Army High Command had decided that now was the best time to commence an attack on the base since several convoys, including a fuel convoy and a convoy carrying Chimera tanks, were currently docked at the base. But since no conventional infantry, tank, or even Power Armor companies could be spared at the moment, it was decided that it was no better time to deploy one of the most controversial projects in U.S. Army history, The Hollegeboren Project.

Over four hundred people were chosen for the project, of those chosen; only twenty-four lived through the extreme training regimens and subsequent genetic and cybernetic enhancements. The training regimens that Hollegeboren candidates were some of intense and extreme regimens in the history of warfare and were purposely designed to weed anyone not strong enough, leading to close to three-fourths of the candidates to either flunk or die. After the training portion of the Project, the remaining subjects were split into 4 lines of twenty-four for the genetic and cybernetic enhancements. The only line to actually make it through the enhancements and modifications was the Sigma line—the final line to actually go through the enhancements.

**Now Back to the Action**

M let out a massive roar as he crashed through the concrete wall of a warehouse at the very edge of base, grabbed a Chinese soldier, and killed him before the dust even began to settle. Khronos quickly moved in behind the massive man, a 10mm pistol in hand, and shot down several soldiers before being forced. After the remaining soldiers in the warehouse were dead, M cracked his neck and tightened his trademark black headband before noticing something curious lying on a nearby table that somehow remained standing in the commotion. "Hey, Khronos-man, what's this thing?" He asked as he picked up what looked like a heavily-modified minigun.

Murmuring something lightly under his breath, Khronos examined the weapon before he gave M a small smile. "Well, I've read a few sporadic reports, but I believe this is the prototype MEC Gauss Minigun that the Reds are developing." He said in an almost gleeful voice.

It took the massive man a moment to remember what exactly Gauss was, but when he finally remembered a wide grin etched its way across his face. "Oh fuck yeah. This is going to fuckin' rock." He laughed as he loaded a case of 2mm rounds into his new found toy.

"Yes it is." Khronos said with a chuckle at his comrade newfound enthusiasm. The pair moved over to a side door in the warehouse and as soon as it was pushed open, they were met with sound of a klaxon and someone yelling over the bases sound system. "Seems we've been found out. We'll need to deliver the package and get out of here as soon as possible." Khronos murmured with M nodding in agreement.

M stepped out into the open and let loose a few bursts from his new gun at a group of nearby soldiers, reducing the entire group into a pile of blasted apart corpses. "Woo wee! This thing's sure got quite the jump to her! I think I'ma gonna call her…the _Skullfucker Supreme_!" M said with a wide grin to which Khronos responded to with another chuckle and a slight nod.

As they headed towards their objective—a large warehouse towards the center of the base that held the Chimera tanks that were brought to the base for repair and refueling—the two Hollegeboren soldiers were met with heavy resistance, but nothing that M couldn't handle with the _Skullfucker Supreme_. M blasted a massive hole in the front gate of the Chimera warehouse before Khronos ran inside and quickly dispatched the engineers and soldiers inside the building. "M! Cover my back while I prepare the tactical nuke!" Khronos said as he set the large metal case down next to a Chimera, opened it up and began to program the device inside.

"Consider it covered, Khronos-man!" M yelled as he took up station just inside the hole that he made in the door. Noticing a particularly large group of Red soldiers headed towards them, M grinned widely brought the _Skullfucker Supreme _to bear on the group but blinked when the lead man in the group head exploded and he dropped to the ground. The rest of the group shattered and ran towards cover, but the same fate fell upon nine more soldiers that had just happened to be unlucky enough to be out in the open. After blinking a bit more and finally remembering what the reason was for the soldier's heads exploding, M quickly cleaned the remaining soldiers. "Yo, Khronos-man, you's about done yet?" he called back as he replaced the spent case of 2mm rounds.

"Son of a bloody Dalek!" Khronos suddenly yelled before he punched the side of a nearby Chimera tank, losing only for a moment the trademarked calmness that normally surrounded the man. M gave him curious look after mowing down another group of Reds. "We've got a problem here, Big Guy." Khronos began, using a nickname that very few ever called M, "One of us is going to have to stay here with the bomb."

The giant man raised an eyebrow as he walked over to join his friend before asking, "What for?"

Khronos only shook his head and stood there silently for a moment before saying, "I don't know why or how, but something is fucked up with the nuke. As soon as I activate the nuke, we've only got 15 seconds to get out of the blast radius."

"Well…that's bad what are we gonna do?"

"We aren't doing anything. You are going to escape and I'll stay here and activate the device when you are outside the effective blast radius." Khronos murmured lightly as he looked at M.

"Khronos-man that is fuckin' stupid! I ain't gon-" M was stopped in mid-rant when Khronos pointed his 9mm pistol at M's face.

"Megalord vi Bronstar Knight, that is not a suggestion between friends but an order from a superior officer. As the leader of Hollegeboren, I am commanding you to return to Melody and get to the LZ while I stay here and complete the mission." Khronos' voice was surprisingly calm and cold.

M stood there for a moment, surprised that there was a gun pointed at his face. "Are you sure, Khronos?" He asked, but the serious look that had rested itself on Khronos' face was all the answer he needed. A wide smile crossed M's lips as he placed a hand on Khronos' shoulder. "Take out as many of them Red bastards as ya can before ya go, alright?" He said before turning and unleashing a few bursts of 2mm rounds at a group that had gotten to the improvised entrance. Khronos only gave a small nod as his answer. Grinning widely, M quickly ran out the entrance the two made to go find some form of transport out of there.

A small smile appeared on his lips as Khronos watched his comrade leave before he turned his attention back to tactical nuke. He quickly set the nuclear device to go off in ten minutes. "That should be just enough time for those two." He murmured to himself as he moved to stand in front of the Chimera before replacing the magazine in his pistol.

**Line Break**

It didn't take M very long to find a small building housing a few snowmobiles on the edge of the base grounds. After slinging _Skullfucker Supreme _over his back, he pushed one of the vehicles outside, mounted it, and quickly jetted away from the base. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed three soldiers had taken chase after him. Cursing under his breath, he lowered himself a bit before he revved the engine to go faster. His ears picked the muffled thump of a sniper and he looked behind him just in time to see one of the men get sent right off his snowmobile. The vehicle veered out of control and slammed into one of the others with the resulting explosion took out the third snowmobile.

Laughing loudly, M pulled up next to where Melody was hiding. "Where's Khronos?" She asked as she quickly got on behind her older brother, nudging aside the massive minigun to give herself some room on the back of the snowmobile.

M stopped laughing and shook his head before saying, "There was something wrong with the nuke's timer-thingy and he stayed behind to give us enough time to get away." Melody only had enough time to nod before they shot away towards the LZ. Several minutes later, they stopped in the middle of a large clearing, got off the snowmobile, and looked back in the direction of the Chinese Base.

**The Beginning of Things to Come**

Khronos smirked as he threw aside his pistol and held up his hands in a sign of surrender. Before him were close to 200 Chinese Soldiers, all with their weapons trained on the Hollegeboren. An officer strode forward with a long Jian sword in hand. "Any last words, American demon?" The officer asked in his home language**. A/N: FYI the little bracket things mean that they'll be speaking Chinese, mostly since I can't speak Chinese.**

"Yes, I do have some last words. But first I must change clothes." Khronos said with a small smile. The Chinese officer gave him a confused look, but as soon as the officer blinked, Khronos was wearing a white suit with an identically colored blindfold. "Yes, this is much better." He murmured as he mixed the position of his tie slightly before adding, "Now, boys, I must abide you goodbye. There are a few things I need to deal with at the moment." And with that, the odd man simply disappeared from existence. A split second later, the tactical nuke went off.

The ground rumbled as a large mushroom cloud rose into the sky, signaling the end of the mission. Both Melody and M snapped to attention and saluted. "Goodnight, Brother Khronos." M said.

"May Hule, the god of Oblivion, watch over you." Melody added, reciting a prayer that all Hollegeboren were taught to say after the death of another Hollegeboren or after killing an enemy that they had deemed worthy of the prayer. The two siblings held their pose until they heard the sound of a V-22 Osprey landing just behind them. "Come on, brother. It's time to go." Melody said as she tugged on her brother's arm to get him to follow after her. The giant man continued to hold his position for minute before he followed Melody into the VTOL vehicle.


End file.
